simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Karolis882/The Simpsons Tapped Out Events Competition
'''The Simpsons Tapped Out Events Competition''' The Simspos Tapped Out had many big and interesting events. Every event had difrent main curency, difrent prizes, difrent goals and difrent story. '''(Page is not complete yet)''' What's Your Favorite Event? Click the link below and vote for your favorite event. The winner of "Best Event 2015" will be elect in the end of the 2015. http://pollmill.com/f/the-simpsons-tapped-out-events-8cjasdf/answers/new.iframe If you forgot how the events looked like or if you forgot the name of hte event there is a little reminder below. Treehouse Of Horror XXIII Homer decides that Springfield needs cemitery. After cemitery is built, zombies walked out of it. Zombies carrying the Mayan calender pieces, so you have to put them together. After you collect all pieces and put them together, The mayan god shows up with trivia question. If you answer correct you will get 10 Donuts and Mayan Homer Outfit. The main goal of the event is to collect Treats, which you can get by tapping zombies, vandalizing friend's towns with eggs and toilet paper, to buy prizes: '''Event Shop:''' * Super Collider *Jack-o-Lantern *Dead Tree *Spooky Tree *Pumkin Patch * Devil Flanders * House Of Evil * Talking Krusty Doll * Bad Dream House * Burns Monster * Black Hole * The Cauldron and Witch Marge * Springfield Pet Cemetery * Mausoleum * Heck House * The Raven Christmas 2012 Springfield is covered with white snow. Every understands that Christmas is coming, so Homer and Lisa placed the Christmas tree, which drops Santa's Coins. Everyone can get Santa's Coins from difrent tasks and house façades. Friends can leave you some Santa's Coins too. You collect Santa's Coins, go to the shop and you can house facedes and other prizes: '''Event Shop:''' *Holiday Tree''' ''' *Mapple Store *Barney and Barney's Bowlarama *Try-N- Save *Santa's Little Helper *Blue Funzo *Purple Funzo *Pink Funzo *Santa's Village and Santa Homer *Christmas Façades of Houses Valentine's Day 2013 Valentine's Day are coming to Springfield and Lisa is making a paper gift cards to everyone. Homer also prepares a gift for Marge. Collect hearts to buy beautiful Valentine's decoration. You can get Hearts from Springfielders Valentine's jobs and from visiting your neightbours and sending them a gift cards. There's many prizes you can get: '''Event Shop:''' *Rose Bush *Valentine's Tree *Love Planter *Rose Archer *Valentine's Pond *Phineas Q.Butterfat's *Howard's Flowers *Sir Put-A-Lot's *Cherub Toriary *Cozy Hammock *I Choo-Choo-Choose You Train *Shauna Whacking Day Lisa is upset, because everyone likes to whack and kill snakes. She wants to stop that and she's looking for help. But no oneis helping her. Even Flanders, Skinner and Cletus avoiding her, because they want to whack snakes. You can send Spingfielders to task for the snakes. You have to whack the snakes in your town for more snakes to get. Whacked snake drops snake item or snake egg. You can plant snake eggs in your friends town and your friend can plant snake egg to yours. When you whack the egg, snake goes out and then you have to whack it for more snakes. So this event is all about whacking, snakes and eggs. '''Event Shop:''' *Elite Whacking License *Basket of Snake Eggs *Green/Purple/Red/Yellow Practice Snake *Whacking Day Banner *Whacking Day Stalls *Hollow Snake Trunk *Snake Stump *Lugash and Lugash's Gym *Lumpy *Ninja Homer '''Personal Prizes: ''' *Fort Sensible *Expert Whacking License *Gymnastic Lisa and Balance Beam *Snake Rocks *Jebediah Springfield Snake Statue *Duff Stadium *Pet Snake *Bare-Chested Willie *Springfield Colliseum and Drederick Tatum *Sleep-Eazy Motel and Miss Springfield Treehouse Of Horror XXIV The Simpson family noticed that the houses of Springfield became haunted. They can't live with the ghost, so they went to gypsy. Gypsy said that there is three people, which were killed by Homer ant they want revenge. The gypsy called Maude Flanders ghost, Frank Grimes ghost and James Bont ghost to speak and revenge to Homer. But after talk nothing changed and Lisa did research. She understood that it's all Mr. Burn's Grandfather fault. He had freak show tent and didn't paid to freaks, and they wanted to get treir money. You have to pop ghosts in your town to collect GOO (ghostly organofluid outflow) to get prizes. You also can visit friends towns, haunt their buildings, release gremlins, which can get you even more GOO. Also you have to collect four frightems to get 10 donuts and unlock Stongman Homer costume. '''Event Shop:''' *Booberella *Crazy Zombie *Senile Zombie *Snarling zombie *Ray Gun *Gypsy Fortune Teller Store *Freak Mobile *Freak Show Tent *Ghost Zapper *Spooky Wall *Wailing Wall '''Personal Prizes:''' *Pumkin House *Ancient Burial Ground *Vacuum Tool *Shuffling Zombie *Victorian UFO and Kang *Ultrahouse 2 *King Snorky *Twirl 'N' Hurl *Burns Coffin and Count Burn *Gingerbread House and Susane the Witch '''Community Prizes:''' *First Church of lard Lad *Clawing Zombie *Ghost Bomb *Frog Prince *King Homer's Scyscraper Holidays 2013 Holidays are coming to Springfield. Then the mysterious Present Depot, which looks like Christmas Tree, were built in Springfield. And then the presents shows up. The Present are full of Gift Cards. Lisa finds out that it's all ClausCo compony. Every springfielder collects valuable Gift Cards. The cards made people greed, so Lisa destroys Gift Cards. Springfielders gone angry to Simpsons and started to search for them and revenge. After that Lisa showed up and told everyone that these cards is only available until the end of January. All Springfielders tried to spent them to everything they want. You have to do tasks, pop presents, visit friends, sent Gift Bags to friends to earn Gift Cards, to earn Prizes. '''Event Shop:''' *Present Depot *Lamp Posts Festive *Festive Candy Cane *Festive Nutcracker *Festive Hot Drink Stand *festive Lawn Angel *Festive Trash Can *Festive Lawn Bell *Festive Fancy Lawn Bell *Candy Kevin *The Grumple *Reindeer '''Personal Prizes:''' *Egg Nog Bar *Holiday Tree *Springfield Mall *Elf Home *Springfield Skating Rink *Happy Elves Ride *Christmas Raccoon *Santa Flanders *Plow King's Plow *Costington's and Mr. Costington '''Community Prizes:''' *"Chritmas" Totem *Santa's Workshop *Ebenezer Burns *The Yes Guy *Candy Cane Power Plant '''Wheel Prizes:''' *Claus Co *Christmas House Façades *Snow Monster *Helter Shelter *Ice God *Homer/Marge/Lisa/Maggie/Bart/Grampa/Santa's Little Helper/ Snowball Snowmen *Mr.Plow *Plow King Valentine's Day 2014